bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:King Cartman/Ability Sandbox
=Kuyamu= Kuyamu (悔やむ; Literally meaning "To Repent") is a extremely rare sub-race of Togabito who have repented the sins they have committed in their previous life through ceremony known as Kokuhaku (告白; Literally meaning "Confession of Sins") though how this ceremony works is widely unknown by most except for Nanashi, the only known Kuyamu besides Senji Ryakketsu who became one through nontraditional means, all that is known about the ceremony is that involves the "forgiveness" of Hell and various unknown task. The "forgiven" Togabito is actually given a fraction of a single Kushanāda's power meaning that the Togabito technically fuses with Hell's will. Overview Kuyamu are a sub-race of Togabito that are created when a Togabito gains a fraction of a Kushanāda's power through a ceremony called Kokuhaku (告白; Literally meaning "Confession of Sins") or forcibly taking it through various means. To preform a Kokuhaku the intended Togabito must repent for their sins mentally and physically by doing various unknown task and be forgiven by the will of Hell. Unlike their original species, a Kuyamu is capable of entering and leaving Hell at will but they are incapable of being revived back in Hell instead they are reincarnated into a new life in which their previous sins are no longer attached to their soul and in some terms they are enlightened. *'Zanpakutō' *'Augmented Powers': Appearance Kuyamu keep their original appearance but they possesses a set of clothing that are a physical representation of their racial status, meaning that their clothes often have broken chains attached to them and something that represent that their connection with the Kushanāda. Nanashi has stated that if a Kuyamu, even if they fully repented their sins but still feel grief for doing them, they will carry a large boulder their back that is often chained by the same chains that bonded them to Hell in the first place. Powers & Abilities =Powers & Abilities Ideas= Zanpakutō #1 Kannagara (惟神; Literally meaning "As Was Done in the Age of the Gods") is the name of Senji's Zanpakutō. It is quite unique as its sheath and hilt are made out of stone. In it's sealed state it takes the appearance of a katana that is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō. The non-cutting edge of the sword and sheath are made out of white stone with various rune-like lines running along it. The guard is circular in shape and is a purplish grey in color. The hilt is same color as the guard and has white hilt wrapping that also has various rune-like lines running along it just like the sheath. Senji used his skill in the art of Kidō place a special Kidō seal on his Zanpakutō's sheath completely dissolves into spiritual particles when he draws his sword. During a near death experience it had shown the ability to summon special Jigokuchō that have a green outline on their lower wings instead of the "standard" and have what seems to be untraceable reishi signature. The special thing about these Jigokuchō is that at the command of Senji, they can teleport anything they touch to what seems to be any desired location, completely masking the teleporter(s) reiatsu during the teleportation. This ability has been shown once and it is unknown if Senji can summon them again. :Shikai Special Ability: Originally thought be a melee type until Senji himself revealed that it actually doesn't have a set type but the Central 46 placed into the Kidō-type category so they could easily categorize in their Zanpakutō data banks. Kannagara's Shikai grants Senji one of the most unique abilities in the series. It grants Senji the ability to directly tap into his and anyone else's continuous flow by doing this he can see his opponent's past lives and their own past, once doing this he can also see his opponent's Karma and if his opponent is evil his capable of reverting their karma to point in time where it was once good in their life. By seeing their karma Senji also gain some insight of that person's future to a currently unknown extent by judging them on their past actions and the current state of their karma. The most prominent ability shown by Kannagara is the ability to allow Senji to use his own continuous flow converse with his past lives while in Jinzen and learn from their experiences, and use their Zanpakutō abilities as his own by reversing his flow to that past life while maintaining his own through a unknown very complex method that he had to learn from his Zanpakutō spirit during the subjugation process. Unknown Power Nikamōi (二価猛威; Literally meaning "Divalent Power") =Character Revision= Senji Ryakketsu (占事略决; Literally meaning "The Summary to Judgments of Divination") is a young, aspiring and already both well respected and known Shinigami who holds great potential. Along with Rikuto Kimura he is the co-founder and co-de facto leader of Oniwabanshū, a loose-knit inter-dimensional organization that consist of both spiritually aware and spiritual beings alike and act as freelancing heroes who preform various missions and task for the great of good and act a security agency for their individual dimensions. Originally the the organization was a alliance between the groups of Senji and Rikuto Kimura. Senji is known as young Shinigami who was once a prodigal student who attended Shinō Academy, he excelled in all of his classes but looked down upon because he was from a lower-class family. He would later leave the academy to get away from the ridicule and do independent study and train with Musashi Tsukahara, a exiled Shinigami who Senji met as a child. Several years later Senji would break away from Musashi and go through his own journeys where he would make two friends: Yū Kuchiki andTsukuyo Kanzaki. Appearance Senji looks like a normal teenage boy; the one exception to that is his long spiky black hair that tends to brush his shoulder, a trait that cause many to look at him because his hair is uncommonly long for a male. His bangs hang both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with fair skin and a unique soul-piercing red eyes that have a unique mutation that gives him a total of three tomoe around his central pupils. It has been stated that Senji is a vary handsome young man who has the ability to combine it with the charismatic side of personality to better help manipulate some women though he doesn't do this as he doesn't like to. Senji is unusual because throughout the series he wears a variety of outfits. His standard and most seen outfit consist of white short-sleeved shirt with a slightly raised collar, black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a dark colored rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword and pair of black arm warmers. On top of it he wears a hooded-cloak that has several red clouds on it. His other outfit that he wears when he is not on duty is a combination of that of a rōnin, from Japan's Meiji era and modern day attire that seems to more urban in fashion. He wears a black bandana with a intricate white pattern embroidered into it, he wears at all times because it one of the few items that he is still in possession of that was given to him by his parents. His standard attire consist of a modified samurai robe attire that has medium-length sleeved kosode with a simple black hooded jinbaori on top of it and a pair of hakama that are shortened to look like long shorts that are shortened to resemble long shorts. In his sash, holds his sord which moved towards the back. He wears traditional chinese shoes with shortened white socks. His last attire is rather bland and simple but was made and designed by the Onmitsukidō for better stealth during missions. It is traditional and simple Shinigami robes that is less loosely made and consist of short-sleeved black kimono-style shirt with a matching long-sleeved undershirt, long dark pants with a white sash around the waist and white cloth wrapped around each arm. On the back of it is a unusual paper fan crest. Personality Senji is a somewhat complex teenager who possesses a indifferent yet surprisingly caring and passionate demeanor and has a generally level-headed, slightly serious and nonchalant attitude. He is always ready to offer his help to people, as shown when he helped a village figure out why their river stopped flowing and helped to fix it. He deeply cares for those who are close to him. He is quite mature for his age and will become very serious when the time calls for it especially when he needs to protect people he cares for. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the people he met throughout several of his journeys with his his mentor, Musashi Tsukahara. He is well-known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive. When in combat or serious situation reveals a side of him that he hides underneath his carefree and somewhat comedic exterior, Senji hides a rather dark and shrewd teenager who is more mature and then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of taking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions, shown when he manipulated several Jōnin to cause a small and somewhat comical riot during the Next Raikage arc. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbors a little rage and regret that was caused when he was temporarily placed in a war and saw most of his platoon die. Senji has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most Shinobi of his age, such as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on the actions and personalities of the people involved. He depicted as owning a large collection of books and other reading materials, this is most likely due to the fact that his family is one the oldest existing clan in the Land of Lightning. Though he possesses many unique and hard to find books, Senji has stated that the books he likes to read the most are the ones that he has obtained through his journey as they are the most philosophical. History Powers & Abilities Dormant Spiritual Power: Despite his young age, Senji boast a large amount of spiritual that surpasses that of a lieutenant and matches that of a captain's. It revealed early in the series that Senji possesses what is truly a vast amount of spiritual power that lays dormant that is only capable of being released during events of great emotional distress or during intensive combat as shown during his first battle with Espada-level Arrancar and his training with Musashi Tsukahara. During the event in which he met the Captain's of Gotei at the meeting about the future war, Senji was noted by the Captain-Commander himself after the meeting was done and everybody left, that if Senji could completely access his dormant spiritual power it would match that of his mentor's, Musashi Tsukahara, and that of Ichigo Kurosaki, a person who possesses a tremendously vast amount of spiritual power. Although when he stated this he was referring to Ichigo before he attained his final technique. When exerted into the physical world it is noticeably heavy, surprising Yū Kuchiki when he thought he had the uppperhand in their first and now very common sparring matches. It is so overwhelm that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing several Kidō spell. Because Senji's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy has is monstrous. The color of Senji's spiritual pressure is changes upon his level of power usually blue,black upon release of his Bankai or when he access his dormant spiritual power and purple when his hidden technique is activated. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance and young age, Senji is a extremely skilled swordsman who can fights captain-level combatants on a even level. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a young boy as he was capable of killing with some effort killed a Adjuchas-class Hollow without the aid of his mentor. While still a formidable opponent in unarmed-combat, Senji's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, Senji's preferred style of swordplay combine keen intellect with raw power and adaption to the surroundings, situation and his own opponents movements and style. Involving instead swift, somewhat reckless, aggressive yet planned and precise movements and strikes to the opponent's body from various angles to confuse and keep his opponent on their toes. He will also constantly analyze his opponent's movements and determine his next move in that same second. On several occasions, Senji is considered a complete genius when it comes to swordsmanship as he knows that his style of swordplay is completely uncommon and original that is often surprise his opponents and overwhelm them if they don't adapt to it quickly. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, Lit. "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): A technique he copied from Kenpachi Sasaki after viewing him train with the rest of the Eleventh Division. The technique involves the user rushing towards their opponent and preform a series of swift, fluid and power blade movement that take place so fast it can literally shred a target into pieces in a matter of seconds and make it look like the user has only preformed a single slash. Senji has only preformed this once against a Gillian-Class Hollow. He has also stated that some one who wishes to preform this must be willing to train daily. Flash Step Expert: Kidō Practitioner : Though he is considered to be a practitioner because of his small amount usage of Kidō spells besides his own commonly used spell, Senji can be considered a master in his sheer knowledge of Kidō and its mechanics. The creation of his own Kidō spell is enough to prove his knowledge in this field of combat. Though he hardly uses any other spells besides Sōgon'na, Senji has shown the ability to use Kidō spells in ingenious ways,shown when he used a extremely weakened Kurohitsugi on himself to forcibly place his bones back in place after his opponent pulled them out of their sockets. He can use several spells in conjunction with each other to defeat his opponent in unique ways. *'Sōgon'na' (荘厳な, Literally meaning "Empyrean"): Is a Kidō spell invented by Senji himself so he doesn't have to activate his Shikai right away. This Kidō allows Senji to physically manifest his spiritual power as black flames. Once manifested Senji can manipulate these flames at will, capable of shaping them into anything he wants shown when he formed spikes on his abdomen when he incapacitated on the ground and his opponent was attacking from above. Though the exact rank/number of this Kidō spell is unknown because of it being a personal spell it is compared to a #76 Kidō spell. Expert Hakuda Combatant : Since a young age, Senji has shown a innate ability to preform for hand-to-hand combat with a impressive amount of skill despite showing a great liking towards swordsmanship. Like most of his other skills, Senji was trained in this art of combat by Musashi Tsukahara, a true master in this art and other forms of combat. Like Musashi, Senji style of hand-to-hand combat is unique as it combines Gōjū-ryū with the fluid, dance-like and continuous movements of Taekkyeon. He is swift, precise and aggressive, capable of preforming strikes that attack pressure point and cause external and internal damage. Using his speed, agility and his seemingly lightning fast reflexes, Senji is capable of dodging and block most attacks. During his short and well-spent time in the Onmitsukidō, Senji could only use hand-to-hand combat, this allowed him to refine his Hakuda skills and increase to a new level. *'Kazaguruma' (風車, Lit. "Windmill"): A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating downward kick to an opponent sending them flying away toward the ground with tremendous force causing a medium-sized crater. Parkour & Acrobatics: Senji has shown a unique ability to incorporate acrobatics in both his fighting styles and his transportation. He has shown to preform several back flips in rapid succession and dodge and counter Hakuda techniques through unique means such as doing a handstand to change the direction of his body and kick moving opponent in the face. Upon living in the human world for a year and a half, Senji took it upon himself to uses his already great acrobatic abilities and introduce parkour in to his life. Using parkour allows him to devise various methods to attack, dodge, counter and even hide from his opponents in a more urban environment. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Flash Step, Senji has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Combined with his acrobatic talents his speed and reflexes allow him to dodge attack swiftly and dramatically. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his age and and appearance, Senji has throughout the series shown himself to be a resilient fighter. He is capable of continuing a battle even when he is injured. When explaining why his endurance is so great to Rikuto Kimura he stated that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power and because of that he is able to fight on even when most Shinigami would die if placed in the same situation. Keen Intellect: Something repeatedly shown is how big of a intellectual Senji is. He is capable of understanding things that most people his age would not be able to comprehend. Showing great insight on things, that most wouldn't expect from him. He is able to combine his analytical, perceptive, and deductive mind into his combat, he can find and exploit a opponents weaknesses though the time to find this out varies on the opponent. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Though he acts indifferent he is actually very perceptive when it comes to others and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions, shown when he was explained why Rikuto Kimura would go to such great struggles to try and save Hayato Nakano. Expert Strategist & Tactician Advanced Growth Rate: Zanpakutō Fūshikaden (風絲華電; Lit. "Wind of Threads and Flower of Electricity") Trivia Category:Blog posts